


A Wish for the Sea

by Edvin (orphan_account)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: #butwherestherum, Elizabeth is a hopeless romantic, F/M, I PROMISE THESE TAGS ARE MUCH MORE HUMEROUS THAN THE ACTUAL STORY, Jack is drunk, Jack is very VERY drunk, Jack is very drunk, M/M, Poor Will, Rum: the aphrodisiac of Will/Jack, Sassy!Jack, Sassy!Will, Seriously everyone knows Jack and Will are gonna get together, Tell Me, Will aspires to be a pirate, a lil bit o' angst, and there is no room in Will's life for hopeless romantics, au-ish, bratty!Elizabeth, but he's very bad at it, drama-queen!Jack, for I much desire to learn of it, how the hell do you tag, let me protect you from the creulties of the world, only a little AU, pushy!Elizabeth, snarky!Jack, snarky!Will, starring: rum, that's jack's job, this ends after the Curse of the Black Pearl, wait, what of tagging?, whoops, wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Edvin
Summary: William Turner never felt to the need to kill pirates. In fact, he feared that if he was allowed near them, he would become one himself. This was a secret that he buried under kegs of rum and hours of shaping  and training with blades. It was a secret which could only be admitted after a heavy drinking session with a person he could trust. And because the Turner felt that there were none he could truly trust, it was a secret unspoken.It was a wish for the sea, which was never fulfilled. And it is not fulfilled until a man with kohl-rimmed eyes and a captain’s hat bursts through the window of Will’s smithy. But then... then, it is fulfilled.~~~This is what would have happened if Will Turner had, not as far below the surface as one would think, always wanted to be a pirate. Elizabeth romanticizes water from wine. She has never been right for Will, and the blacksmith knew it. Little bits of Jack/Will hidden throughout the story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am not very good at summaries, but I think of this as “that one POTC fic everyone knew was coming but never wrote themselves”. So please, read!~~~~~~~~~~~Completed.





	1. The Beginning of a Granted Wish

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Press "E" to place "Big Flashy Disclaimer Sign" here.

William Turner never felt to the need to kill pirates. In fact, he feared that if he was allowed near them, he would become one himself. This was a secret that he buried under kegs of rum and hours of shaping  and training with blades. It was a secret which could only be admitted after a heavy drinking session with a person he could trust. And because the Turner felt that there were none he could truly trust, it was a secret unspoken. The yearning that he felt for the sea hidden, Will Turner went about his life as if the sea-lust didn't exist, his only solace being the years he spent as a child of the waters.  


Will didn’t remember much from those days, but he remembered enough. He remembered clinging to the rigging and getting his hair ruffled by the salty wind. He remembered the crew- rowdy, by an englishman’s standards- and the rolling motion of the ship. And ever so faintly, he could remember his father, the man who left before Will had been properly taught to hold a sword.  


The then-ten-year-old had bargained his way aboard a British Sailing Vessel, so as to search for his father. Unfortunately, just two years later, the ship was attacked, and Will just barely remembered that the men who had attacked the ship were in search of Will’s father; they had asked for him by name. The men knew his father to be a pirate: a mercenary of the sea.  


But, perhaps that memory was only the wishful thinking of an 12 year old. Will usually dismissed it as such. After all, he had been rescued by the British Navy, and they had been so sure that his father had been a merchant. Politeness was one trait that pirates did not have, yet young Will did; he was promptly labelled a low-born orphan.  


A golden medallion had been gifted to Will right before his father had left him. It had been treasured during his time on board the merchant ship, but had been lost during the aftermath of the attack. Will drew or carved the shape frequently enough that the pattern was permanently ingrained in his mind; it was of too fine a calibre for a mere merchant to own. So the only possibility left was that William Senior was a pirate. Once more, this idea was immediately dismissed. The medallion was gone, it could surely have been product of the 12-year old’s overactive imagination.  


Lusting after the seas was not proper for an orphan- it practically wailed for more grief. And so Will tied himself to his work as a blacksmith, acquiring an apprenticeship at age 13. He remained privy to the pirate romanticisms of Elizabeth Swann, the girl who had saved his life, only smiling politely and not pointing out the issues with the stories at the girl thought up. Elizabeth was a sister to him, yet one who saw only what she wanted to see. Elizabeth had never lost the childish wanderlust, which existed only as long as everything suited the girl’s wants. Will loved Elizabeth Swann; although perhaps not in the way that she wanted.  


Elizabeth was impulsive and headstrong; she romanticized wine from water. The girl would no doubt die someday, only privy to the cruelties of the world as she was caught trying to make off with the best of both sides of a bargain. Elizabeth was not for Will in any romantic sense, and Will understood that. Or at least, he had deep down.  


Shooting high. That was what he was doing, Will had assured himself at first. And yet, every time he did something just to earn a kiss on the cheek from Elizabeth, it seemed so wrong.  


Last November, Will had once tried to put what he felt into words. The conversation had ended with a wailing Elizabeth and a profusely apologizing Will. The blacksmith thought himself to be weak, for he took back his words and redoubled his wooing efforts at first. Now, Will was confining himself to waiting for the girl to see truth; she could never happily love Will. Until then, Will kept himself to the forges.  


And Will had been doing an admirable job at confining himself to said smithy. Until a man in a brown captain’s hat burst through the window.  


Will dropped the rag he had been holding and rolled behind a nearby barrel. The man who had apparently seen fit to burst in unannounced was now looking around frantically. The instant that his kohl-rimmed eyes rested on the sleeping Mr. Brown, his posture relaxed and he turned to bar the door. Will stealthily crept to closer cover.  


The man was grimy; Will could give that. A red bandanna held dreadlocks and generally ratty hair out of the man’s sun bronzed face. His mouth moved silently, the well-structured jawline working as the man muttered to himself in a tone too quiet for Will to hear. The stranger had facial hair similar to Will’s own- when he allowed it to grow in heavily, that was- and two small braids beneath his chin. His clothes were in general disgrace, a heavily askew belt resting just above his hips, with another belt crossing from his right shoulder to his left hip. Several guns poked out from both belts.  


“-and catch that dratted pirate captain!” A voice yelled outside, barely audible over the tumult; Will hadn’t noticed how the noise level had risen. The man who had burst into the forge looked every inch the pirate captain that the voice warned of, and Will had to consciously ignore the leap of his heart at the idea. He scolded the fanciful ideas that formed at once, and moved behind the captain. Carefully, he crept closer.  


Suddenly, the man turned, his sword drawn. Will took a near involuntary step back.  


“You’re the one they’re hunting.” He stated. It was undoubted. “The pirate.”  


“You seem somewhat familiar,” The pirate’s voice was deep, and a little slurred. He had the air of being constantly drunk off his arse. “Have I threatened you before?”  


Will opened his mouth. Normally, he would say something along the lines of “I make it a point to avoid pirates”, but the blacksmith was done pretending. Unperturbed  


“Not yet. As a matter of fact, I haven’t been on civil terms with a pirate in a while. Although, I suppose that you’ve added a black mark to that record. Pity you can’t add a few more.”


	2. Wine from Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is captured, but not before he and Will strike a deal. Elizabeth's romanticisms come to light.

The pirate’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
   

“Tha’ I have. Bu’ it would be a shame to besmirch it any more. So if’ll you’ll excuse me-”  
   

Before the captain could turn away, Will had a sword in his hand, pointing at the captain’s neck. The pirate froze. He turned slowly.  
   

“Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?”  
   

Will smiled slightly. “I have no intention of doing such thing. However, I should warn you that several guards take their lunch break by that door.”  
   

The man stared at him incredulously. “So you’re helping me? Not tha’ I need it, of course.”  
   

Will snorted and, taking a bit of a gamble, threw his sword with a good bit of force. It pinned the door shut with a gentle twang. The pirate looked rather impressed.

“You would have needed it, had I not been willing to help.” said Will. “But you shouldn’t voice such things aloud.” Another thrown sword and the back door was pinned closed as well.  
   

Mr. Brown stirred in the corner. Will frowned. Lifting a finger to his lips, the blacksmith delicately walked over and smashed a bottle over the apprentice-master’s head.  
   

A bark of laughter escaped the pirate. “I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to tha’ when he wakes up!”  
   

“When he wakes, up I hope to be long gone.”  
   

“An’ where’ll you be gone to?”  
   

Will grinned. “You are a pirate captain. I suppose that it is needless to say that a blacksmith could be handy on board. And I’m better with a blade then most.”  
   

“Oh, really? Well, ya see, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?” Will recognised that name. This was one of the legendary pirates of the Caribbean. “I don’t take jus’ anyone on my ship, lad!” slurred the other man. The blacksmith recognised the hint of challenge not moments before the pirate lifted his sword and lunged. Will dodged beneath the blade, grabbing another sword, and knocked the blade to the side.

“And I’m William Turner the second,” Was that a flash of recognition on the other man’s eyes? “Without being narcissistic, I think I’m more than qualified as a crew member.” A grin tugged at Will’s lips. The pirate’s thoughtful frown grew into a smirk, and Jack withdrew before lunging again. Will parried the slash with ease, although he had to admit that Captain Jack was much more skilled than any of the soldiers he had practiced with.

“Your father wouldna happen to have been a sailor, would he?” Jack called. Will blinked.

“Aye. He was. What did you know of him?” The other man’s sword withdrew, and he made a tutting noise.

“Tha’s a story for another time, tha is. Now, are we sparring, or-” Will smiled and lunged as his lips were still curling into a grin. Knocking the man’s blade away, Will thrust his metal at Jack, before parrying and slicing towards the man’s heel-tendon.  
   

“Well, ye aren’t afraid to play dirty, I’ll give ya tha’!” Jack laughed.  
   

The pirate lunged once more, and the steely noise of metal clashing filled the workshop. A loud knock on the door sounded as the pirate reached for a second sword. They froze.  
   

“Open up! British Navy!”  
   

Will looked around; Mr. Brown was still out cold. “Go along with what I say,” He hissed. “I built the bars to the jail cells, I’ll be able to get you out before sunrise.”  
   

Jack frowned and but nodded rigidly. Will drew the pirate into a gentle headlock and dropped his sword, picking up a dagger from a nearby mending table. Smiling nervously, Will gave Jack the dagger to hold, before wrenching the sword from the door latch. He took the dagger back from the pirate and the door swung open. They were met with the glint of a gun barrel.  
   

“Ah,” The Commodore lifted his gun. “I see you have caught the filthy pirate.”  
   

“Ay-Yes.” Will shook Jack a little for emphasis and felt the other man give him a pinch to the ribs. He had to hide his grin.  
   

“If you would be so kind, Mr. Turner,” The commodore motioned towards the road and Will nodded, lifting Jack so that he was standing up straight. He removed the pistol from Jack’s belt, despite the silent protest from the other man.  
   

“I know that this gun is special,” Will whispered in his ear. “Why else would it have only one bullet? I took the bullet out. It’s safe in my pocket.” Jack seemed to calm a little and allowed Will to hold the gun to his head without any further protest. Well, beyond theatrical sulking for the cover story. Soon enough, they had arrived by the jail cells.

“I will come get you at a little past midnight. Be ready.” With that final whispered farewell. Will pushed Jack into the arms of the guards. The guards looked at the man between them like he was a lit bomb. Bowing to the two men, Will shot Jack a hidden grin before leaving.  
   

As he neared the smithy, he found that Mr. Brown was being questioned by the navy. Despite the pleading look that Brown sent Will, the apprentice ignored his master and strode inside. He practically ran up the steps, to the loft which served as his personal chambers, and fell onto the bed with a sigh.  
   

What had he done?  
   

Listened to his heart for once, that was what.  
   

But at what cost? What of Elizabeth? What of the smithing buisness?  
    If anything it would unveil the truth of the world to Elizabeth. She was a wonderful girl, to be sure, but she did not belong with Will in any world. And the smithing buisness? Will couldn’t care less if the entire forge fell into the ocean, as long as his personal belongings were spared.  
   

That having been decided, Will rocked back to his feet. Not giving himself any more time to ponder the matter, the blacksmith grabbed his rucksack from the corner, stuffing as many tunics, shirts, and pairs of trousers into it as possible. Filling his waterskin, he tied it to the strap and stuffed several belts into the bottom of the pack.  
   

Facing his room, he surveyed it critically. What was to come with him? A sword made its way into the sheath at his hip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Will stood by the window, glancing outside restlessly all the while; sharpening his blade to the point of obsession. Brown was still sulking from the questioning.  
   

BOOM!  
   

Will’s head snapped up, horror painting his features. A ship in the bay was firing cannons on the royal port. Several screams filtered in from outside. Will slid his sword into his sheath and swung the knapsack over his shoulder; seemed that he would be rescuing Jack a bit earlier than planned.

Crawling out the window, he dropped to the ground and surveyed the damage. Several unfamiliar men were pulling guns on the civilians of the port, while others ran further up the hill. _Towards Elizabeth and Jack!_ Will realised. He swore loudly and ran towards the prison; it was nearest to the pirates, and he feared that they would get there first.  
   

Will found that the men who normally guarded the prison were gone; fighting no doubt. He quickened his pace as he neared the center of the building.

As he turned the corner, he saw the pirate captain moving his hands to an unheard melody. _Thank God._ ”Jack!”  
   

The captain’s head shot up, grinning as he caught sight of the blacksmith. “Will! Well if it ain’t great to see you! Though quite the breakout you orchestrated.”  
   

“I didn’t orchestrate this, Jack! There is a pirate ship in the bay!” Will hissed angrily, lifting an iron bar from beside the wall and propping it in between the bars. “And they are clearly not of the sort of pirates which could even be remotely classified as honorable!” Giving the bar a wrench, Will pushed the bars apart. The metal groaned loudly in protest and Jack stepped lightly out of the cell.  
   

“Masterful work, Mister Turner!” he slurred happily. Was he always drunk? Will pondered briefly.  
   

“Thanks. Now hurry up! We won’t be alone for long!”  
   

As if on cue, several voices sounded from upstairs. “I’m telling you, ‘e’s gotta be down ‘ere!”  
   

They froze and, as one, dived behind a stand of uniforms. They stopped just behind the red suits, and Jack put a hand on Will’s shoulder as the blacksmith parted the clothing just enough to look through. Not a moment too soon, it seemed, as two men- clearly pirates- appeared.  
   

“Tha’ should be- ARGH!” The burlier one groaned upon catching sight of the bent bars. The scrawny one growled deep within his throat and stepped closer. Jack’s hand tightened over Will’s shoulder and Will had to stifle a gasp as the scrawny pirate stepped into the moonlight. Immediately, his flesh disappeared, leaving behind a grimy uniform clinging to bones.  
   

“S’no use, Ragetti,” The burly pirate grunted. “‘E’s gone. We gotta move on an’ find tha’ damn medallion.”  
   

This time, Will did gasp, although quietly enough that the pirates didn’t hear. The instant that the two had left, Jack grabbed Will, spinning him so that Will was facing the pirate captain.  
   

“Wh’d you gasp?! We were ‘lmost caught!”  
   

“I remember losing a golden medallion a while ago!” Will choked out. “It was given to me by my dad!” Jack stumbled back, clearly shocked. “It just reminded me! I’m sure that they were talking about another-”  
   

“No!” said Jack forcefully. “I’ll tell you th’ story later, but that is the medallion they seek!”  
   

Will stared and Jack flopped onto his back. The dirt on the floor didn’t seem to make much of a difference to the man’s grimy outfit.  
   

“Argh! Think! They don’ have it yet, so where is someplace that they haven’t been?!”  
   

“The Swann Manor?!” Will proposed desperately. Jack shrugged.

“Good enough. Let’s go!” And with that, the pirate captain ran for the door, his dreadlocks swinging wildly behind him. Will cursed and wiped some grit from his face before following.  
   

A majority of the pirates were heading back to the ship, looking angry and dejected; as if they’d been cheated. Both Will and Jack had to keep their faces downcast so as to avoid detection. Only once they were on the massive driveway leading to the manor did they run. And Jack was quite the runner; Will only managed to catch up with Jack as he pulled to a halt at the left ground-floor window. As Will opened his mouth to ask why the pirate had stopped, a finger was thrust in front of his lips, effectively quieting him. Will blinked in confusion. In front of them, a girl in a white nightgown was cautiously making her way out of the window.  
   

“Elizabeth!” called Will softly. The girl gave a quiet yelp and fell to the ground. As she brushed herself off, something golden glinted from between her breasts caught Will’s eye.  
   

“You?!” Will couldn’t help it. “You stole my medallion all those years ago!?”  
   

Elizabeth froze, looking up guiltily. Jack gave a low whistle. “‘Ave you any idea what you’ve done, lass?”  
   

“Will! What’s Sparrow doing here?”  
   

“ _Captain_ -” Jack tried to cut in, before being interrupted by Will.  
   

“Shut it for a moment, Jack!” Will growled, tearing the medallion from Elizabeth's neck. The girl gave a small gasp as the chain gave way and watched angrily as Will tied it around his own neck.  
   

“What isn’t he doing here, is more like it, Lizzy!” Will grumbled, finally addressing the girl’s earlier question.  
   

Voices started to float down from the room above them and Will reacted at once, yanking up on of the many hidden cellar doors. “In!” His tone brooked for no argument and Elizabeth did as she was told, bowing her head meekly as she went. Jack didn’t wait to be asked (although, he would have been asked much more politely) and leapt in after. After one last survey of the area, Will stepped in and shut the door.  
   

Small patches of early morn sunlight permeated the cracks of the cellar door, lighting the room just enough to see that the room was smaller than Will had expected. One corner was full of flasks of unrefined alcohol; Jack was already greedily guzzling the liquid of one such flasks.

The blacksmith ignored the pirate.  
   

“Will!” hissed Elizabeth. “What in the world are you doing!?”  
   

Will sighed. “Elizabeth… Do you remember that conversation we had last November?” Elizabeth froze and her eyes widened. This was clearly not a subject which was easily breached. “I can’t say much more beyond telling you that I never lied until until you started crying. What I said was true. You, Elizabeth, are a wonderful girl. Unfortunately, you do not see the true ways of the world.” He lifted the medallion from around his neck. “This is why. You see a young boy wearing a medallion resembling the mark of your pirate, and you take it with no thought of consequence. Not only that... you romanticize adventure, and I’m sure that Jack here could tell you that such adventures aren’t to be romanticized.”  
   

“Oh, aye.” Jack nodded sagely. Despite the whiskey he had been gulping down like a thirsting man would water, he seemed sober as ever (for Jack, that was). Will rolled his eyes. _Does the alcohol he drinks just spread out for a length of time, not varying in influence of the mind?_ Will wondered _. _No! Enough theorizing! _  
___

“Elizabeth, I do not love you romantically! I’ve been trying not to lead you on- Hell, I even tried telling you before! You just aren’t willing to listen unless it is beneficial in your point of view. You will alway be loved by me, but like a sister. I’m getting my chance to follow my heart right now, Lizzy, and I’m going to take that chance. I would have waited for you to come around, had I not been offered this chance, so I beg your forgiveness for not waiting any longer.”  
   

Elizabeth shook her head stubbornly, her golden hair swinging. “That isn’t true! Will! We were meant to be! Can’t you understand?!” She hissed. “Surely, you must see that I saved you for a reason! And I’m perfectly fine if you go off with pirates! I’ll come with you.”  
   

Will groaned softly, looking down and breaking his stare of transfixed horror. A hollow laugh escaped him. “God, you make this seem so cliché. We aren’t in a child’s storybook, Elizabeth!  
   

“Adventures aren’t all parley and ocean romance. Adventures are sea air, being miserable in the hold of a ship, ocean spray, laughing with a crew, torrents of rain, betting, hardtack, not washing up in days, saltwater, trading rum for chores,” Will laughed hollowly. “ I could go on. You romanticize, Elizabeth. There is no other way to put it. It may not be the life for you, but there’s no better life for me, and I’ve missed it since I was twelve.”  
   

The instant that the blacksmith finished, Elizabeth slapped him across the cheek, tears welling in her eyes. The cellar was quiet for as they tried to reign in the high-running emotions and hear if the currently unnamed pirates were still in the manor. After several more minutes they heard nothing but the sound of crunching gravel as the navy approached to check on the manor and its occupants.  
   

“Well, tha’s all very good,” Jack said pleasantly; annoyingly so, as a matter of fact. “Bu’ I think tha’ it’s time to go, aye?” Will sighed and stood, the low ceiling forcing him to bend at the waist.  
   

“Aye. I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I truly am.” He said the last part softly. The now-pirate reached for her shoulder, but she turned away, burying her face in her arms. “I hope that I will see you again someday.” Will cautiously lifted her hand and, when she didn’t pull it away, placed a gentle kiss in her palm. “Until then.” With one final, sorrowful glance, he followed Jack out of the cellar.  
   

They stuck to the edge of the forest as they walked towards the port. Will’s steps were lighter than they had felt in years; practically dancing. “Well tha’ was enlightening.” Jack announced, his words still a bit slurred. Will scowled a little, but found that the relief suffusing him didn’t allow for much more.


	3. "Oh, Hell. I'm Leverage, Aren't I?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing a ship and entering Tortuga.

“You, Jack, still have to tell me about this medallion.” Will dangled the medallion just above his collar. It was hurriedly pushed down his shirt by Jack, who began looking around frantically.

    “Don’t do tha’, ya fool!” He slurred, his eyes wide with apparent fear. Will frowned at the reaction but nodded grudgingly. They walked in silence for a few more moments until they finally reached the edge of the forest; several navy men were talking on the beach. Jack held a finger to his lips, lifting his eyebrows exaggeratedly as he motioned for complete and total silence. Moments later, he leapt out of the undergrowth, dragging his previously-blacksmith companion by the hand towards a dingy. Adrenaline surged through Will, and he flew across the sand with Jack. Upon reaching the dingy, Will slid behind it, allowing it to obscure him from the navy. Curse Captain Jack Sparrow’s bold escapes.

Lifting one edge of the dingy, Jack rolled underneath it, propping it up for Will. Hiking his pack up to his upper shoulders, Will crawled under. They crouched underneath for a bit, breathing in the damp, wood-smelling air. A few more moments, they scuttled the dingy into the water.

The water was cold, but not so that Will numbed by any significant amount. Aside from the sound heavy breathing and of small lapping of water, it was completely silent. The sand was soft underneath his feet and Will plodded forward determinedly. His legs moved slowly in the water; the whole event felt surreal.

    As soon as they were fully under, Will hiked up his pack a little bit more.

    “This is either madness or brilliant!” He hissed.

    “Funny how those two traits tend ta coincide,” slurred Jack. A delirious smile rose to Will’s face and he chuckled softly. Eventually Jack stopped, treading water.

    “This is it.” Jack decided, before promptly pushing the wooden cover off the two of them and climbing up the side of a nearby ship. Will blinked in the harsh sunlight. Following Jack’s lead, he began ascending the rigging.

    “This is ridiculous,” He muttered under his breath.

    “Better get used to it, lad!” Jack called softly from above him. Together, they reached the railing and silently hauled themselves over it. A crew of men were conversing merrily in front of them, not noticing the boarding. In quietude, they walked down the steps; Will jumping over the rail only three steps down.

    “Everyone stay calm!” Jack yelled. The heads of the navy med whipped up, their faces painted with comical shock. “We’re taking over the ship!”

    Will casually drew his sword and went to stand behind Jack. Just as the ship commander’s mouth opened, possibly to berate the stupidity of taking over such a large ship, his gaze fell on the former blacksmith.

    “Turner! Are you just going to stand there and let that pirate do this?”

    Will shrugged. He had never been the sort for the dramatic, but this may just be an exception. “Aye. Jack Sparrow is my Captain, and I would advise that you lot stand aside for this one.”   

    The crew’s mouths dropped and Jack laughed, clearly reveling in the drama that Will had caused. “Into the boats, you ship-rats!”

    A prod of Will’s sword got them moving and they practically leapt into the longboat. Will watched as the ship receded into the distance.

    “So what now, Jack? They will raise the alarm.”

    “Aye. ‘M counting on it. We’ll hijack the rescue ship.”

    Will blinked several times, then grinned.

    “Mad, that is; if not brilliant.”

    Will was pleased to note that his sea-legs were natural, and Jack seemed to have realized as well.

    “You, Will, definitely ‘ave your father’s blood in your veins.” said the pirate captain. Will couldn’t discern any emotion from the tone of Jack’s voice.

    “Is that good? Or Bad?”

    Jack shrugged and leaned against the mast. “Depen’s on who ya ask. Now go disable the rudder chain.” The pirate seemed content to leave it there. Will had to forcefully remind himself that he was talking to the _captain_ before he was content to leave the subject be.

Moment’s later, Will spotted the Interceptor lowering its sails, getting ready for the chase. “Here they come,” he murmured. Jack grinned ferally.

    “Let them come.” And with that, he motioned Will to a hidden hollow behind the mast, wordlessly handing him a rope. Soon enough, a massive ship full of yelling crew members pulled up beside The Dauntless and Jack actually frowned at the terrible finesse with which the grappling hooks were thrown. Not long after, they were boarded.

    “Search every cabin, every hold, down in the bilges,” They overheard the Commodore saying, his order barely audible over the noise that the navy was making. At last, the final sailor boarded the Dauntless and Jack leapt, his rope arching him high over the sea and onto the deck of the Interceptor. Not giving himself time to hesitate, Will did the same, reveling in the sea wind whipping through his hair once more. The swing was over far too soon and Will ran to the boarding ropes, cutting them at once with a… _recently_ _acquired_ axe. The entire operation went seamlessly, and, had the fall of the boarding plank not alerted them, the British Navy probably wouldn’t even have noticed the Interceptor sailing away. As it was, they realized much too late, and Will and Jack had only to dodge a few musket balls before they were out of range.

    Jack too seemed to be feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline, for he lifted his hat and yelled: “Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We woulda had a hard time with it, ourselves!”

Of course, that might not have been the after effects of the adrenaline, rather, just being Jack being Jack. The final taunt made for another round of gunfire and the two were forced to dodge for the nth time. Will looked back just in time to see the original crew of the Dauntless diving over the sides of their longboat; it seemed that the disabling of the rudder chain had made for one final insult.

    Jack looked most pleased with the result, grinning broadly at the horizon and ignoring the chaos they had left behind them. Will mock-bowed. “Brilliant as ever, my captain. If I may, where are we off to?”

    Laughing, Jack answered: “Tortuga, mate! To pick up a crew!”

    “That is a afternoon journey.” Will noted carefully. Jack nodded.

    “Aye, that it is. I hope you do not get bored easily; you’ll have a mite hard time on this ship if ya do.”

    Will grinned. “Oh, I don’t. Especially if a certain captain tells me about this whole medallion thing.”

    Jack sighed and a look of- _was that_ remorse _!?_ crossed his face. “You are tired, William. Get an hour or so of shut-eye. We’ll talk after.”

    Despite the rising dread in his stomach, Will nodded and went down to the bilge. He frowned upon arrival. It seemed that these sailors had hated the sea. There was a special curtain to block out the salty air, and the hammocks were designed not to shift with the seas movement. The curtains, of course, could be torn down, and the hammocks fixed, but there was no way that Will would sleep here when sea-air was an option. Grabbing a pillow off the nearest bunk, he went back to the deck.

    “Did they sea-proof the bilge lad?” Jack asked, frowning. Will didn’t know what “sea-proof” mean, but could guess the meaning easily enough.

    “Aye. And I plan on sleeping up here until that an be fixed.” said Will firmly. Jack chuckled and made a “go-ahead” motion.

    The bench was hard, but finally being back at sea after years of being fated to the ground, Will got the best sleep he had in months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Will woke several hours later to the late afternoon sun. Groaning, he turned and promptly fell off the bench. Had it always been that narrow? At long last, he pulled himself upright and trotted over to the captain.

The famed captain Jack was asleep at the wheel. Jack’s hand dangled listlessly over the wheel and as the ship rocked ever so slightly, the captain’s hand rolled to show that the wood had left sleep-indents in the sun-bronzed skin. To the pirate’s left, a half-empty bottle of rum was clutched loosely. Will rolled his eyes.

The map and compass, which were left open on the deck next to the sleeping pirate, showed that the ship hadn’t strayed far from its intended course.

“Jack.” Will hissed. The captain didn’t stir. Apparently, his slumber was rum-induced. Will stepped a little bit closer and cautiously shook Jack’s arm. The pirate was awake and Will was pinned to the wood deck between Jack’s thighs before the former-blacksmith knew what had happened.

“Whazzit?!” asked Jack, aiming his pistol at the steering wheel. “Tell me! I’ve meself a hostage!”

Yep, the captain was drunk alright; and more so than usual.

“We’re a little bit off course, captain,” Will said cautiously, shifting himself into a better position. Jack sat up abruptly, sitting on Will’s stomach.

“Ah.” the captain shrugged, getting to his feet. “Tha’ ain’t too bad. One time we ended up in th’ arctic, ‘cause I fell ‘sleep.” He swayed over to the wheel and spun it to correct their direction. Will was, quite honestly, a unsurprised that the famed pirate captain could sail a ship even when inebriated to this extent.

“Captain, how much rum did you drink?” inquired Will hesitantly. Jack shrugged sloppily, a bit of rum splashing over the rim of his bottle.

“Don’ matter!” proclaimed the pirate. Then, leaning a bit closer to Will, his voice became a _pur_. “An’ I rather like ya calling me captain! Per’aps we could take the name somewhere else!”

Will was left gaping, cemented to the deck in shock as Jack began singing to the ship. Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow was singing to his ship; if Will started to question what was happening around him, he’d never be able to stop. Finally, the blacksmith-turned-pirate snapped out of his shock-induced state.

“Alright, that’s enough.” He told Jack firmly, prying the Captain’s fingers loose from the neck of the bottle. Jack gave a whine of protest and waved his sword in a supposedly threatening manner. Will just cocked an eyebrow. He didn’t think that the barrel Jack was currently threatening could be intimidated. _I really hope I don’t spend my life babysitting Jack Sparrow,_ Will groaned for the nth time. “Sword.” Will ordered, holding his hand out expectantly. Jack frowned and dropped it over the appendage. It nearly sliced off his arm and Will swore as he caught it by the handle.

“Okay. You are going to sit there and not move.” directed Will. The pirate nodded and collapsed onto a barrel, smiling goofily at a place where the paint was flaking. Will tromped below deck to stash the rum under a bucket. Throwing it off board would either A) Incur Jack’s drunken wrath, or B) cause the captain to dive off board in pursuit of his beloved bottle.

By the time that Will had arrived back on deck, Jack seemed to be already sobering. In fact he was plotting a path on the map with an entirely steady hand.

“Jack?” Will called cautiously.

The captain turned and grinned. “Will!” His voice was almost entirely unslurred, and he was only swaying and making unnecessary arm movements in normal “Jack” amounts. Will stared.

“Jesus, Jack! How long do you stay drunk?”

The other pirate shrugged. “‘M almost always drunk. I jus’ tend to stay inebriated for single-digit minutes.”

Will stared. “You know that “drunk and “inebriated” share the same meaning?”  
    “Same difference!”

Will couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face.

“I suppose that it won’t be much longer until we arrive at Tortuga?”

“‘Bout and hour or three.” answered Jack absentmindedly. “An’ before you go… wha’ did I do when I was _really_ drunk?”

Will froze and his cheeks colored. “Well.. you threatened a barrel,”

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve done that before. Wha’ else?”

Yep, Will’s face was pretty much on fire. Unfortunately for the new pirate, Jack seemed to read his expression correctly and grinned. “Did I make a pass at you?” Hesitantly, Will nodded. Jack burst into laughter. “ _Brilliant!_ Wha’ did I say?!”

    “Er… ‘I like it when you call me captain. Perhaps we could take the name somewhere else’.” Will mumbled, his face flaming. Immediately, Jack doubled over in hysterics, slapping the deck loudly.

    “Absolutely _brilliant!!!_ ”

    Will continued to stand there awkwardly, until Jack waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. The newest crew member sighed in relief and began to ascend the rigging.

    _Oh thank God._

    Just like Will’s memory, the salty wind caressed his face. It was a nipping cold, yet it was comforting- especially when combined with the glowing orange of the setting sun. Humming from Jack floated up from the main deck and Will sat in the ropes, leaning his head back to stare at the cobalt-blue sky. The quiet, yet constant “fwip” of the heavy canvas sails gave a soothing rhythm to the feeling.

    Jack began singing lowly from below Will and the sailor closed his eyes with a pleased hum. Without anyone else, it was easy to picture Jack singing to only him. Not that he wanted that, of course. The kohl-rimmed man could keep to himself- although Wil wouldn’t like it. The man could have rejected Will’s friendship and- _What am I even trying to convince myself of?!?!_

    The answer came unbidden to Will’s mind. _I AM NOT FALLING FOR JACK SPARROW!!!_

    Before Will knew it, the ship was nearing a large group of twinkling lights. Land seemed so insignificant after the hours spent at sea, yet Will found himself elated at the prospect of meeting new crew members. It was with a bittersweet fondness that he left the rigging and surveyed the dock. It was in near shambles, but it would do.

    Jack seemed to agree with the sentiment, and he started to loudly voice how it could be improved after bribing the dock-keeper not to take their names. Eventually, Will had to drag him away from the poor dock keeper. As they neared the general town, Jack’s talk began centering more and more around Tortuga itself. The pirate had his hand resting on Will’s waist and the former-blacksmith was trying his best to suppress the grin which threatened to make its way across his face.

    “It is a sad life who had never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. I myself never found the company one is expected to keep… enough. Savvy?”

    Will had a bit a different idea. The area was certainly hearty but it was rather filthy- not that it was too bad- and the women who prowled the streets had a rather salacious glint in their eyes. But other than that, it was actually quite cheery, if a bit unlawful.

    The captain snagged a cane from a passerby. “What do you think?”

    “Of the cane? Or the port?”

    “The port, of course.”

    “Ah,” Will glanced around, trying to think of a way of properly describe the place. “It’ll linger.” He decided.

    “I’ll tell you, mate,” said Jack cheerfully, pointing at a group of scarlet women. “If every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. I appreciate their efforts to make me feel so, but when I reject ‘em, they keep thinkin’ I lead them on!”

    With those last words, Jack motioned to a chalky-white redhead. The red hair looked either false, or heavily bleached before being dyed. “Scarlett!” Jack exclaimed jovially.

    Aptly named; Will could give her that.

    “Scarlett” however, did not seem in nearly such a good mood as Captain Jack, and she walked up with a scowl. Without wasting a further moment, she slapped him across the cheek then walked off. Jack seemed to know how to roll with the blow, and soon he was looking at Will. The newly-named pirate had a single eyebrow raised; if it was in amusement or exasperation, neither could tell.

    Jack frowned, as if trying to remember something which firmly evaded him. “Not sure I deserved that.” Shrugging, he turned back to the group, looking rather unfazed. This time it was blonde woman, who was smiling as if she had tasted something particularly nasty and was trying not to let on.

    “Giselle!”

    A little, innocent smile.

    “Who was she?” Her voice was unpleasantly high, as if she had repeatedly sucked helium in attempt to make it a little more childlike.

    “What?” Jack barely had time to register before he was slapped for the second time, this time across the other cheek.

    Will’s left eyebrow crept even higher.

“I may have deserved that,” Jack finally admitted. Straightening up, he announced: “On to Mr. Gibbs!”

Eventually, Jack lead Will to a pig sty. Any earlier confusion was cleared up as Jack raised a solitary eyebrow at the man who was currently snoring into a pig’s side. Wordlessly, he handed Will a bucket of water, before tossing some water from a separate container over the stranger.

    The man started and woke with a snort, withdrawing a knife from his grimy belt.

“CURSE YA FOR BREATHING, YA SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!” The man yelled, his gaze still unfocused. Will stared intently at the man. _How does a man like this manage to keep up with Jack, let alone man the first-mate position?!_

Slowly, the stranger came to his senses and seemed to recognize Jack. “Mother’s love! Jack! You should know not to wake a man when ‘e’s sleepin’.” When the captain didn’t seem properly cowed, the previously-sleeping man expanded. “It’s bad luck!”

    Jack smirked. “Fortunately, I know how to counter it.” Walking closer, he began talking in typical slurred-Jack fashion. Will grinned at his friend. “The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.”

    The stranger- Mr. Gibbs, it seemed- was a bit overwhelmed, but the word “proposition” eventually registered.

    “Aye. That’ll about do it.”

    As the man was pulled to his feet, it occurred to Will that he hadn’t gotten to use his bucket yet. So he did so, splashing the man from head to foot. Mr. Gibbs quivered indignantly, his hair now positively sopping. “BLAST! I’M ALREADY AWAKE!”

    “That was for the smell.” Will informed him, having come up with no other excuse. Jack shot Will a look of mixed surprise and approval, which Will smirked to. Mr. Gibbs moved his mouth silently before shrugging in agreement.

    The tavern that Jack lead them to was crowded, and spotted with small fights. The air was dusty but the drinks were powerful enough to knock a man off his horse. Said drinks were passed on by Jack, who instead acquired an impressive amount of rum. This time, he did not get nearly as drunk as he had gotten when Will first awoke. He actually seemed a bit paranoid- what, with his constantly scanning gaze and hand which never strayed from the captain’s sword hilt.

    “Keep a sharp eye and follow me,” Jack muttered to Will as he passed. Will frowned but understood. The left-side of the club was near solid fighting. Those who weren’t immediately in combat were quickly recruited when their drinks were upset. It wouldn’t do for Jack to be involved in such a fist-fight. The Captain would either pull his gun or sword on a man or antagonize both sides into turning against him.

    Sliding Will his drink, Jack seated himself directly across from Gibbs, Will at his right. The graying man wasted no time in getting to the point.

    “Now, what’s the nature of this venture of your’n?” asked the first-mate. Jack glanced back and forth surreptitiously.

    “I’m going after the Black Pearl.”

    Apparently, this was of high importance, for Gibbs choked on his drink and Will had to pound him on the back.

    “I know where it’s going to be, an’ I’m going to take it,” Jack expanded.

    “Jack!” Mr. Gibbs protested. “It’s a fool’s errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl!”

    “Hold up.” Will finally interrupted. “What is the Black Pearl?”

    This seemed to cheer up Jack, who was sulking at the talking-to he was receiving from the first-mate. “On’y the greatest ship of all time! It’s my ship lad; I can read her like a bible! If I could read a bible, for that matter. All that damn-tiny print. Tha’ aside- she’s legendary, lad! The greatest ship ever to sail the seas!”

    The fact that Gibbs didn’t argue added a large amount of credence to the captain's statement.

    “So who could steal such a ship from you?”

    At this, Jack glowered. “Me old first-mate, Hector Barbossa. The crew mutinied me on an island an made off with the ship.” His tone darkened. “‘E was the one in the harbor. Our journey was to give us th’ chance to steal legendary aztec gold medallions. It was rumored that a curse lay upon it- one which would turn men to skeletons- yet we went anyways. I was mutinied before we reached the site of the gold, but the men continued without me.”

It didn’t take Will long to put it together. “The Black Pearl was the ship in the harbor the night I broke you out of jail!”

The words “jail” seemed to light something n Gibbs. “‘Jail’? Where the hell ‘ave you been, Jack?!”

The captain raised his hand dismissively. “Neither here, nor there, first-mate Gibbs. Now back to the matter at hand.

“‘Tis because of this gold that I know what Barbossa was up to. He was hunting the medallion that-” he dropped his voice drastically. “A man that just happens to be the son of William Turner was meant to wear around his neck. Apparently, it was stolen by his lady-friend-”

“Just that!” Will cut in. “Just a friend! And not even sure about that anymore.”

“-When he was shipwrecked as a kid and Will here only just got it back.” Jack continued seamlessly. His voice dropped even lower and both Gibbs and Will had to lean in to hear. “They need the blood of that boy’s father, who was the crew member who stole that particular piece of gold, or of the man’s only child, and the medallion to undo the curse of the gold.”

“Who was my father?!” Will practically shouted. “You tell me now! I’m tired of you dancing around the topic!”

Jack sighed, and then nodded as if he was condemning himself to a fate. “I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill.”

It was beginning to sound as if… “Good man?”

“Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him.”

At the recognition that his father truly was a pirate- it was not just a figment of a child’s imagination- Will sat back in his seat heavily. “Well I cannot honestly say that was unexpected.” Will said faintly. “So a bit like you then?”

Jack blinked, his kohl-rimmed eyes widening in confusion. “Like me?”

“You are an excellent pirate and certainly a good man.”

A sudden bark of laughter escaped Jack. “Those be the only traits I have in common with your father!” Will rolled his eyes, resolving to think more on the subject later.

“What is involved in reclaiming the Black Pearl?”

Jack grinned. “My superior planning!” He continued to grin unrepentantly until Will’s expression of disbelief finally dissolved it. “Me and a crew,” he admitted.

Gibbs seemed more than just a little wary. “Captain Barbossa isn’t a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.” he warned.

“Well then, I’d say it’s a very good thing I’m not a fool, then,” Jack sassed. Will rolled his eyes.

“Prove me wrong,” Gibbs hissed. “What makes you think that Barbossa would give up the ship to the likes of ye?”

Jack was quiet. Then it struck Will. “Oh, Hell. I’m leverage aren’t I?” Jack nodded. “So what?! Are you just going to give me up to be killed?”  
    “It’s only a bit of blood- a slice to the palm! An’ you are a good swordsman; I’d like you on my crew! I woulda let you on even if not for your heritage!” Jack tried to reason. Will glared.

“I’ll give you the medallion. It won’t turn you into a skeleton since you didn’t take it, right?” Will reasoned. Jack nodded, looking delighted. “I’ll provide the blood myself. And, because it appears you meant to take me only for bargaining rights, I reserve the rights to your stash of rum.”

A shocked look crossed Jack’s face and Gibbs barked in laughter. “‘E’s got you there, Jack!”

The captain sat back in his chair, looking a bit dejected. “Deal.”

With that, Gibbs pushed back his chair. “I feel a change in the wind!” He announced. “I’ll find us a crew. There’s bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you.”

“One can only hope.” With that, Jack lifted his mug. “Take what you can-”

“-Give nothing back!” Gibbs finished, crashing their mugs together. Alcohol spilled over the rim.

The instant Gibbs he left, Will whacked Jack upside the head. “Oi!”  
    “Next time, you tell me if my life means something!”   
    Apparently, this wording seemed to affect Jack. “‘Course it means something; I’m not talking of your heritage! You’re a good man and have the makings for an even better pirate!” Will shot Jack an unimpressed look. “An’ ye put up with me when I was drunk.”

“God, just… stop. You know what? I’m actually happier than I have been in a while. Did you know that I haven’t been on a ship in years?”

Jack’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“ _No!_ An’ with your bloodlines an’ all?!”

When the pirate nodded, Jack promptly grabbed him by the shoulder and maneuvered him away from the table. “You are spending the night on the ship! You got some lost time to make up for!”

This actually produced a laugh from Will.


	4. Welcome to Isla de Muerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions to the new crew. And- Jack? Why is that compass pointing at me?

“Feast your eyes, Cap’n!” Gibbs was proudly proclaiming. “All of them faithful hands before the mast! Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot.” Will couldn’t help but to notice that one of the crew was only about three feet tall. Although he certainly appeared to fit the “crazy” part of the propaganda.

    Jack looked across the line critically. His eyes lingered on the old boots of the hulking bald man, and the midget. “I only know two thirds of these sailors, Gibbs.”

“I only had a night. Otherwise you would be much more familiar, sir.”

The two surveyed in silence for a bit longer.

“So this is your able-bodied crew?” Will asked. Jack seemed to agree.

    “You, sailor!”

    “Cotton, sir!” Gibbs supplied.

    “Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?”

    Will had to admit, it appeared that Jack was laying it on quite a bit thick, even though the man was asking an honest question.

    When Cotton didn’t reply, Jack started to lose his patience. “Mr. Cotton. Answer, man!”

    Mr. Gibbs jumped in. “He’s a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out-” Cotton opened his mouth to show a mangled tongue. The former-blacksmith recoiled and Jack stuck his own tongue out in sympathy.  “-so he trained his parrot to talk for him. No one’s yet figured out how.”

    _Yeah, no kidding- is that even possible?_ Will reflected briefly before deciding it didn’t matter. Jack seemed to go through the same thought process.

    “Mr. Cotton’s… parrot… same question.”

    The parrot squawked loudly before croaking “Wind in your sails!” repeatedly. _What the hell…_

    Mr. Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. “Mostly, we figure that means ‘yes’.”

    “Of course it does!” Jack announced, before turning to Will. “Satisfied?”

    Will frowned before saying quietly, “Well, you’ve proved they’re mad.”

    Then, a rather feminine voice called, “What’s the benefit for us!” from the end of the line. Judging by how quickly Jack’s head whipped around, he had recognised the person due to their voice. The pirate captain sidled down to the person who had spoken, his eyes narrow. As he lifted his- her, Will realised- hat off, he said, jovially, “Anamaria!”

    The captain was promptly slapped. Will was getting annoyed with this pattern. “I suppose you didn’t deserve that one, either?”  
    “No,” Jack admitted. “That one I deserved.”

Behind the captain, “Anamaria” nodded vigorously, before stating, in a jamaican accent: “You stole my boat!”

Jack winced and Will’s stomach flip-flopped. “Actually…” The captain tried, before being slapped once more. Will groaned. Anamaria didn’t appear a person to mess with, and it seemed that Jack had done much more than just steal the boat. Still facing Will, he stated: “Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back.”

The woman didn’t seem happy. “But you didn’t!”

“You’ll get another one,” Jack reasoned. The captain flinched as Anamaria raised her hand to poke him in the chest.

“I will.”

Finally, Will took pity on the captain and stepped in. “A better one.” Jack, as they say, “jumped on board” with this idea at once.

“A better one.” He agreed.

Deciding, that he had helped Jack enough, Will pointed to an obviously well-guarded ship. “That one.”

“What one?” Jack asked. Will pointed.

“That one?!” cried Jack incredulously. Will smirked and Jack turned back to Anamaria. “Aye. _That_ -” He shot a glare at Will. “-one. What say you?”

Jack had hardly finished the sentence before he was cut off with a loud, “Aye!”, which was quickly echoed by the rest of the soon-to-be-crew.

“Anchors aweigh!” The parrot called as they headed off to the Interceptor.

Immediately, Gibbs turned on Jack, berating the man for something that Will had already gathered to be pointless. Jack wouldn’t let just any lass talk back to him. “No, no, no! It’s frightful bad luck to take a woman on board, sir!”

Sure enough, Jack replied: “It’ll be far worse _not_ to have her. Now, Gibbs, if you’ll excuse me, I have a Turner to berate for taking well thought-out revenge.” And with that, hee grabbed WIll by the arm and dragged him onto the deck.

“It was well-thought out.” Will defended. Jack grinned.

“Aye. You’ll get by this time. Although I’ll need your planning expertise to help me upon our return.”

“Deal. And speaking of them...” Will reached underneath his shirt’s hem, withdrawing his medallion. His gaze locked with Jack’s he lifted the captain’s hand and carefully pressed the gold piece into his palm. “Don’t lose it,” Will joked, gently curling the other man’s fingers around the medallion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    That day was a sunny one, and both Will and Jack noted with pleased airs that the mismatched crew worked well together. Lunch began at late noon, and Will found that, not only did Gibbs serve as first mate, but also as cook during rough times.

    “Lunch, Jack.” Will announced, dropping the broth and hardtack in front of the Pirate Captain. The man eyed them with disdain but voiced his thanks before tucking in. It was only then that they noticed the “two thirds” of the crew members that Jack knew from previous encounters staring at them.

    “... Do you lot want something?” asked Will.

    A bald man with a scar over the bridge of his nose answered. “From wha’ we’ve gathered you’ve only known each other for two days. And you call the Pirate Captain ‘Jack’?!”

    “It _is_ his first name- didn’t you know?” Will asked innocently before being elbowed by Annamarie.

    “Course we do!” The Jamaican said. “It’s jas, how are you so familiar with him? An’ why do you call him by his first name?”

    Will’s: “We encountered zombie pirates, I broke him out of a prison cell, burgled a ship right out from under the navy’s nose, and stole a piece of cursed gold off the governor's daughter.” was met with silence.

    After a few more moments of such silence, Jack added: “He’s not wrong you know.”

    “Alrigh’, Cap’n,” Anamaria frowned. “I s’pose this _is_ you we are talking about. But Will,” the jamaican turned to him. “Why do you call him by his first name?”

    Will set down his bowl of broth. And tapped Jack’s hand. If he enjoyed the “ _is-that-a-blush?!_ ” that spread over the captain’s cheeks, that was Will’s buisness, and no one else’s. With an entirely straight face, he answered. “Because, as a very inebriated Jack Sparrow told me, he likes it when I refer to him as ‘captain’. So I am endeavouring not to, if only to annoy him.”

    The crew stared as Jack started laughing. The normally solemn (if a little drunk) captain was _laughing_. “Oh, you got me there, Will! I thought that the well-thought out revenge was enough, but I may just keep antagonizing you if’ll things like this keep happening!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Unfortunately, the clear skies soon turned cloudy and, as the day wore on, it became rainy. By the time that night fell, had Will previously harbored any romanticisms about a pirate’s life, he would have soon been swiftly disillusioned. Indeed, the rain was coming down in torrents and the sea swelled beneath the interceptor’s hull. For hours, it was “all hands on deck”. Only the occasional sip of rum from Jack’s liquor cabinets kept Will warm. Eventually, someone noticed.

    “‘Ere now! ‘Ow come Will gets to take from the captain’s private restores and we don’t?” The sentiment was echoed by the rest of the crew.

    Catching Jack’s eye, Will yelled, loudly, “LEVERAGE!”

    Much to the shock of the crew, Jack laughed loudly. “Tha’ it was, Will!”

    The noise on deck returned to the occasional order and spray of the sea while Jack consulted his compass. He frowned at once, glanced towards Will, and then tapped it several times before smiling. Will noticed this shortly before he was suffocated in a wave.

    “How can we sail to an island that nobody knows the location to-” He yanked on the rope insistently, “-with a compass that doesn’t work?!”

    Gibbs, drenched, answered: “That compass doesn’t point north- but we aren’t looking for north, are we?”

    With another ferocious turn of the wheel, the ship shifted ever so slightly in the face of the forthcoming storm. When the gales didn’t lessen, Gibbs swore and stumbled up to Jack. “We should drop canvas, sir!”

    “She can hold a bit longer!” Jak insisted, his eyes narrowed against the force of the wind as he steadied the wheel. Gibbs laughed- the action seemed rather insane during such a situation.

    “Wha’s in your head, as puts you in such a fine mood, Cap’n?!”

    Jack grinned ferally. “We’re catching up!”

    This answer seemed to put spirit into the rest of the crew, for they cheered and began to put more heart into their work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The sea calmed relatively quickly after they escaped the worst of it and, by the time that dawn rolled around, most of the crew retired to bed. It wasn’t until late midday that everyone had gotten enough rest to function on. They sailed in relative silence and then, so suddenly that it seemed to leap out of the wall of fog, an island appeared.

    The island’s peaks were craggy and defined against the gray sky. A murmur went up on board as the beach came in view. It appeared to have attracted any oil spilled spilled over the last decade, and the wildlife upon the beach had certainly suffered the consequences. A dead seagull was coated in the glistening black of the oil slick, and several washed up fish had turned to nothing more than bones. Above them, the parrot, fittingly enough, for once, croaked: “Dead men tell no tales.”

    The crew was gathered silently, all looking over the rail gloomily. “Puts a chill in the bones,” Gibbs grumbled softly, voicing the feelings of seemingly everyone. “How many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.”

    After that, no one spoke again. Jack continued to consult his compass. Watching the needle spin wildly towards and away from him from across the deck, Will couldn’t help but to ask Gibbs: “How is it that Jack came by that compass?”

    Gibbs shrugged. “Not a lot is known about Jack sparrow before he showed to Tortuga, with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. Tha’ was before I’d met him, though.”

    “Lower the anchor!” Will started at the yell, which came from close behind him. “Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore. Should anyone else show up, ye are of a mind to come ashore yourselves and warn us.”

    “Aye!” The crew saluted and soon Will found himself being lowered over the railing with Jack. The captain rowed silently.

    “This is rather gloomy.” said Will. The captain snorted. 

    “You could say that. And as it is, my compass is barely working!”

    “What?” This drew Will’s attention. “How does it work?”

    “Ah!” The pirate leaned closer, grinning. “It points to whatever I most desire!” Will chuckled.

    “I doubt that!” 

     Jack frowned. “An’ why is that?”

    “Because it keeps pointing to me!” said Will, grinning and feeling as if he’d backed to the captain into a corner. Instead of laughing and admitting it, however, Jack went silent. “It is faulty, right?”

    The came ashore with a bump and Jack leapt out, still avoiding Will’s eyes. “Not to my knowledge. ‘Course I s’pose my knowledge could be wrong.”

     Will frowned and ignored the leap of his heart. There was no way in Hell that the compass was in working condition. No. Way. In. Hell. And if he had to ignore all of the observations he had made over the past few days to make it so, so be it. Even if he wouldn’t mind if Jack- _GODDAMIT!_

     It was then that something thunked into place.

_Oh._

_Jack likes me._

_Like,_ likes _me._

_To the point that his compass shows it._

_And I like him._

_Like,_ like _him._

_Oh dear God._


	5. Chapter 5

“Jack!” Will yelled, waving his arms at towards captain frantically. The man kept striding towards a cave entrance purposefully, not glancing back. “You like me!”

Maybe not his best moment, but Will wasn’t concerned with appearing a genius at the moment.

“Excellent deduction, William!”

“And I like you!”

“Good- WHAT?”

“Like like you!”

“WHAT?!”

As Will opened his mouth to expand, yelling and waving arms from the crew of the Dauntless brought to attention an approaching longboat carrying Gibbs, Cotton, Anamaria, and a couple others.

“BARBOSSA’S COMING!” The first mate yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. Sure enough, the figurehead of the Black Pearl breached the wall of mist not moments after. Will swore loudly and ran after Jack, who had disappeared into the cave with the first glimpse of the Pearl.

The cavern was large and glittering. Several crystals poked out from the craggy walls and large mounds of golden treasure were heaped around the room. The gems, crowns, and coins were reflected in the moonlight-lit streams which wound through the room. In the center of the room, a golden coffer stood proudly. Even from this distance, Will could see that the gold pieces within were identical to his medallion.  Water splashing around his boots, Will ran towards the coffer. Jack was already standing by it- he had cast the medallion Will had entrusted him with into the wells of gold. Now only Will’s blood was necessary. Gibbs and some other crew members ran in, waving their arms wildly.

“You lot clear out! Barbossa’s almost here!”

As if on cue, yelling echoed from the cavern passage and flickering torches neared. Jack and Will shared a glance before the captain leapt down, brandishing his gun. Will laid a silver-steel blade across his palm and, biting his lip, pressed down.

The blade cut into his palm easily with nothing more than a sharp sting. At once, vivid red blood welled out of the wound. It was alien to Will that Barbossa was willing to kill for this. In a bit of a daze, Will tilted his hand, watching the small rivulet of blood run down his thumb. It pooled slightly.

Just then, the pirates Will knew to be part of the crew of Barbossa ran in, yelling and brandishing guns. They froze at the gun Jack had levelled at them.

“Jack, Jack, Jack!” The man at the head of the group laughed. His voice was unpleasantly honeyed. “You should know that will do no good. That was the bullet I marooned you with, no?”

“Aye. And you should know I’ve been saving it for this purpose. Although, I am a bit surprised that you managed to find us here. How is that you knew us to be here?”

Barbossa smirked. “The governor's daughter.”

Both froze. “Expand on this!” Jack ordered loudly, covering Will’s quiet “What?”

“I left a man behind to scout out the medallion. He saw a girl crawl out of the cellar. She spilled that the medallion had been given to you. Unfortunately, you seem to have forgotten that the blood of Bootstrap was needed. Instead, it seems you decided that a random boy’s blood was good enough.”

Will gritted his teeth and allowed his blood to drop onto the gold. It pooled on the glittering surface of a medallion and ran down to drop onto another piece. Now, a steady drip of blood was falling from Will’s hand.

Jack laughed harshly. “You must have gotten stupider, Captain Barbossa.”

BANG!

At first no one could believe it. Jack had just shot the one bullet that had stayed with him since he had been mutinied on that godforsaken island.

Barbossa started laughing. A red spray flew from his mouth suddenly, and he stilled, a look of transfixed horror on his face. Red began to color the man’s- for he was now undoubtedly a man again- white shirt.

“That is no boy, Captain Barbossa. This is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill.”

Hector Barbossa fell to the ground with a thud and all Hell broke loose.

Suddenly, the crew of the Interceptor were there, shooting down the newly-deceased Barbossa’s crew. The pirates of Barbossa, now men again, fell to the ground in shock. At last, the final pirate fled the scene and there was silence once more, the ringing gunshots fading.

Will dazedly removed his hand from over the coffer of now bloody gold, and promptly collapsed to his knees. Jack was beside him in an instant, wrapping his hand in pre-prepared bandages. His rebukes fell on deaf ears.

Despite the now nearly silent chamber, Will’s ears rung, the adrenaline leaving him. Dazedly, he looked up.

Jack’s kohl-rimmed eyes were only inches away from him, looking at him in concern and- tenderness.

Will leaned forward and Jack met him halfway.

Their lips met.

At once, one of Jack’s hands were at Will’s back, the other wound in his hair. And then Will was against Jack, his hands clasped behind the other man’s back.

He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but eventually they drew apart. Both were breathing heavily.

An awkward clearing of the throat from one of the pirates had Will on his feet, blushing heavily. Jack rose too, but he lifted his hand slightly. His face feeling as if it was on fire, yet his heart feeling full as ever, Will clasped the other pirate’s hand. Grinning Jack leaned in and captured Will’s lips again. And there was no way in Hell that Will was complaining.

This time, a piercing wolf-whistle from Annamarie broke them apart. When they looked down, they saw that the entire crew was grinning at them and- bags of gold were being exchanged!

“You lot bet on this?” Will demanded, his eyes wide.

“We bet on everything, Will!” Gibbs yelled, accepting a pouch of coin from the midget of the crew.

Will’s and Jack’s eyes met. And they finally burst into laughter of sheer relief.


End file.
